The invention relates to a jigsaw puzzle in which any piece is fittingly engageable with a plurality of sides of any other piece.
Heretofore jigsaw puzzles consisted of a single pictorial design formed by a plurality of differently cut pieces which had only a single position in the puzzle. The object was to into its precise place.
In a related area, it is also known to have toy sets which consist of a plurality of differently shaped pieces which interlock with each other. Such type of game is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,214. The object is to fit pieces of various shapes with other pieces of various shapes to form three dimensional structures. There is no two dimensional pictorial arrangement created but a structural build up in three dimensions.
Another known game, which is similar, is a kaleidoscopic game which consists of a plurality of flat multicolored pieces. Such an arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,923. In this game, the pieces are of various shapes such as equilateral triangles, rectangles, etc. There is no interlocking of the pieces with each other. Rather, the object is to arrange one piece next to the other. The pieces have colored patterns which overlap. The pieces must be arranged so that the patterns and piece configurations register.
There have been jigsaw puzzles in which one side of a piece would interlock with one side of a plurality of pieces. This is shown in the French Patent No. 1,039,473 to Delbard. This disclosure does not teach a complete puzzle in which all pieces interlock with a plurality of sides of any one piece.
It is an object of this invention to provide a jigsaw puzzle which is not limited to a particular size or shape, but may be assembled into various sizes and configurations.
Another object is to provide a jigsaw puzzle in which various pictorial arrangements may be formed from one set of pieces.
Another object is to provide a jigsaw puzzle which mentally stimulates the user. This is achieved because it is necessary to use imagination and creativity when assembling the puzzle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a jigsaw puzzle in which there is no definite number of pieces required to form a complete and finished puzzle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a jigsaw puzzle which may be enlarged by adding pieces from an open stock. This open stock may include duplicate blossom designs or other blossom designs as well as additional greenery and background. The open stock may also include containers created from an enlarged individual piece or plurality of small standard shaped pieces.